Motorcycle Ride
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Star and Robin take a motorcycle ride through the city. There, they discover their love for one another. Slight songfic with Aladdin hit, 'A Whole New World'. RxS. R&R!
1. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans characters, or the song in this story.

One day, Star was just heading to the livingroom and was about to open the door when Robin came up behind her and opened it for her.

"Ladies first." Robin said.

"Thanks. You're so sweet." Star replied. When they went into the livingroom, Cyborg came up to Robin.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked.

"What?"

"'Oh, uh, ladies first'." Cyborg replied sarcastically.

"She's my best friend."

"Well, it's the hardest place to be between friend an friendlier." (A/N: I know that part is from Princess Diaries 1). Then Cyborg started laughing and went in the kitchen.

Beastboy came up and said,

"You like her, don't you?"

"No, I was just being nice."

"Yeah, right. Sure go to your room!" Beastboy said jokingly.

"Jerk." Robin said under his breath while he was walking away.

"I heard that!"

Later that day, Robin came out of his room he came to the conclusion that he was in love with Star. He had been thinking all day about what Beastboy and Cyborg had said. He really believed he was in love with Star. He went in the livingroom and saw her sitting on the couch. He sighed and went over to her.

"Hey, Star" Robin said.

"Oh. Hello, friend Robin" Star replied.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drive."

"You've never asked me that before, but sure; that would be great!" Star replied.

"Really?! Well, then let's go!" He said happily.

"Okay."

They told the rest of the Titans and they went to the garage. Robin got on the bike and revved up the engine. He got the other helmet out and handed it to Star.

"Do you wanna take a tour of the city?"

"Is it safe?"

"Sure. Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." And with that, he helped her on.

As they went down the road, they sang this song together.

_Robin_-

I can show the world shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world a fantstic point of view no one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.

_Starfire_-

A whole new world a dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new a whole new world with you.

_Robin_-

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

_Starfire_-

Unbelievable sights. Indiscribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, revealing through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world.

_Robin_-

Don't you dare close your eyes.

_Starfire_-

A hundred thousand things to see

_Robin_-

Hold your breath, it gets better.

_Starfire_-

I'm like a shooting star I've came so far. I can't go back where I used to be.

_Robin_-

A whole new world.

_Starfire_-

Every turn a surprise

_Both_-

Every moment gets better. I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare, let me share a whole new world with you

_Robin_-

A whole new world

_Starfire_-

A whole new world

_Robin_-

That's where we'll be

_Starfire_-

That's where we'll be

_Robin_-

A thrilling chase

_Starfire_-

A wonderous place

_Both_-

For you and me.

They got home around 10:00 and everyone was asleep.

"This is your room, huh?" Robin said.

"This is my room" Starfire replied.

"Listen, I had a great time tonight."

"Yeah. I did too. Well, goodnight; my handsome prince."

"Goodnight, princess." Then they got closer and closer then they kissed.

After twenty seconds, they broke apart and she went in her room; but before she did she looked back. He sighed because he was so happy then she disappeared into her room.

"Yes!" He almost screamed, and then he ran to his room.

FIN!

--What will they do tomorrow morning? Will it be obvious, or will they tell everyone? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Asking Out

Hey everyone I'm back and this is a whole new chapter. Enjoy. --TS100

The next morning, Robin just woke up and all of the sudden remebered everything that had happend the previous night.

"Oh, no. This is very bad I know how Cyborg can get when he wants to know somthing." He thought, as he went down the hall to the main room he went in the room and he saw Cyborg on the couch. "Pepare yourself, Robin, for cruel torture." Robin thought to himself.

"Hey, Robin, what happened last night? How late were out, anway?"

"Oh, not very late just till about maybe ten."

"Ten, and you call that not very late?! Well, how did she act last night?"

"She was fun and smart a.. and, well, that's what she was like last night."

"Great was she pretty?"

"Beautiful!" He said instantly."Her eyes were sparkling and her hair was beautiful too and her smile took me away!"

"Sounds like you had a great time."

"Oh, I certainly did!" Then Beastboy and Raven came through the door. As usual, Beastboy was trying to get Raven to laugh. They both noticed Robin was back and both of them were talking.

"Hey guys, guess what? Robin was telling me he had a great time last night. Is that great? He also said that she looked beautiful last night. Tell me that's cute."

"Precious." Raven said sarcastically.

"Okay, Cy, I think they get the point." Robin said, annoyed.

"Oh, are you getting mad? I'll stop, if you want me to."

"Are you really going to if I say yes?"

"Of course not. Okay, okay. I'll stop. Really."

"Thank you!" That's when Starfire came in the room.

"Star. Hi. What are you doing up?"

"No special reason. Um, Robin? Can I see you in my room for a minute privately?"

"Privately. That's what talking about!" Beastboy said.

"Beastboy," Raven and Cyborg said at the same time.

"Beastboy, I'm going to beat you up for that."

"What was that, Robin?"

"Oh, nothing. Um sure."

"Good. Because I need to talk to you come on." She grabbed his hand and nearly ran to her room. When they got there she shut the door and looked at him he looked a little scared. "Robin are you okay? You look a little scared."

"Who, me? It's just that you never shut the door when I'm in here."

"Oh. If you want me to open it up again--" Robin cut her off.

"No, that's okay. It's good to finally be away from Cyborg anyway." There was silence. Robin then gives her a strange look. Starfire is confused from the look and she gets nervous.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I do something?! Did I make you upset? I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Through her babbling, Robin then smiled pleasantly at her. He did not pay attention to her babbling because he was concentrating on her. Without either of them knowing it, Robin kissed her. Starfire froze. When they broke apart, he asked her,

"Would you go out with me?"

"Yes!" She screamed happily and then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

--Tune in next time! Yay! -TS100


	3. Dating

Hi I'm back I am really sorry I haven't up-dated in a while. Anyway here it is......

They came out after their little chat.

"Hey guys what's up?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh nothing we got to talking and well...." Then Raven read his mind.

"Going back out to night on an actual date." Raven interupted.

"Ooo is that true Robin huh?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah that's true." Robin said kind of annoyed of Raven interupting him.

"So when are you leaving?" (I am going to skip right to their date.)

"So where are we going to go Robin"

"How does dinner sound to you Star?"

"It sounds wonderful Robin."

"Great cause that's where we're going." So they drove down town to The Village Caf'e. When they got there he helped her of the bike and into the resteraunt.

"This place looks ecspensive and you need a resavation."

"I got it coverd Starfire."

"Hi"

"Oh hello I got you two fallow me"

"I told you I got it coverd" So the girl brought them to a table with two seats. When they sat down people keeped on crowding around them asking for adigraps .

"Hello may I take your order."

"Yeah I'll have the spagettie and meatballs." Robin said.

"Oh that sounds good I'll have the same" Starfire told the waiter.

So after that the waiter walked off and they sat there and talked about different things.

"So...."

"So what."

"Well what do you want to do after this." About an half an hour later the waiter came in there room.

So they continued to talk and eat there food. Then they left to go somewhere.

I know this is a really really short chapter but it is really late at night and I want to go to sleep or as starfire would say I wish to go my cordiers of sleeping lol bub-bye.


	4. Date Continue

So they left to go some where else.

"So where do you want to go now?" Robin asked.

"I don't know............... oh wait how about the carnaval."

"Okay the carnaval it is" Robin said as he reved up the engine and rode to the carnaval. When they got to the carnival they got they went right to the ferris weel.

"Do you remeber this is where the pod got you and we met you sister."

"Yeah well you thought tha......."

"Actually I thoght you sister to be a bit sluttish."

"Really so do I."

"Great so the fire works should be be coming up any minute."

"Okay." They saw the fire works from the top of the ferris weel.

"Wonderous."

"Oh I just thinking last time we were talking and you were about to say something and you didn't get to finish what were saying. What were you going to say?"

How did you like my forth chapter to _Motorcycle Ride._ Please review thnk you.


End file.
